In general, fixed-wing aircraft generate forward thrust by pushing air in the direction opposite to flight. Various mechanisms, such as spinning blades of a propeller, a rotating fan pushing air out from the back of a jet engine, a rocket engine ejecting hot gases, may be used for this purpose. Some aircraft powered by jet engines are capable of vertical and/or short take-off and landing (V/STOL), which allows such aircraft to take-off or land vertically or on short runways. V/STOL capabilities are provided by vertically directing the thrust created, for example, by jet engines. Current solutions, such as the shutter valves on the AV-8 Harrier aircraft, can only provide force in two directions opposite from each other. More valves would be required if additional directions are desired. Furthermore, current solutions are useless or not effective at higher speeds (i.e. cost and weight addition with no benefit). Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, and corresponding systems and methods, that provide greater maneuverability of aircraft that are effective at both high and low speeds.